


Make it to Tomorrow

by spiralicious



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva misses Chrom and Kalim tries to make it easier for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it to Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Silva’s body lay on the floor of his tiny, overheated Tokyo apartment but his mind was elsewhere. His mind was back at the Patch village, watching Chrom, their brother who loved to sing and dance above all else. Everyone knew that Silva was closer to Chrom than any of the other officiates. Few knew the extent of their closeness. He had hidden most of his sorrow at Chrom’s death but during quiet moments alone it was almost impossible not to think back to better times. His memory had brought him back to the last time Chrom had come to his tent in the middle of the night. Silva could taste Chrom’s skin; feel the heat of his body.

Kalim walked over to were Silva was laying, intent on letting him have a turn with the ice bucket. He stopped when he noticed the far off look on Silva’s face. As much as he tormented his fellow officiate, it pained him to see Silva lost like this, especially after he had been assigned the very contestant that had killed Chrom. Kalim lay next to Silva and caressed his face the way he’d once seen Chrom do it. Silva turned towards him and kissed him. Kalim wasn’t thrilled with the thought of being intimate with Silva, but he was willing to be a substitute Chrom if it helped Silva go on with tomorrow.


End file.
